jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Conrad Gillitt
Lieutenant Conrad Gillitt is a mercenary who works for Deidranna and the army as a trainer at the military headquarters in Alma. Background When the player first encounters Conrad, he is a mercenary working for Deidranna, specifically under General Theo Humphey at the training center in Alma. He claims, when you meet him, that his contract with the Army has recently expired and that he is in search of new employment. His skillset implies that he was assigned to training of new Army recruits at the facility though he was apparently a little disgruntled with the arrangement as Deidranna was often late in paying him. Additional Info *Highly arrogant, though not necessarily condescending. He thinks highly of himself, and this confidence lends him unwavering assertiveness when leading and teaching men or attempting to assume control over a situation. *Although he'd probably never admit it, open water is his kryptonite. As a non-swimmer he should be kept far away from the sea or lakes. Even wading through a swamp could kill him. *Believes strongly in planning ahead. *The only thing that seems to crack his sense of control is a sighting of the Crepitus , and this is but a momentary period of confusion and incredulity before his confidence reasserts itself. *Even though his stats are impressive, he charges quite a lot for his services. Recruitment Conrad is easily and quickly bored, and talking to him too long will cause him to become more interested in killing you than talking to you. A merc with a modestly high leadership skill will be needed for him to consider joining you at all, and will ask for $5500 per day once he is convinced. However, if someone with high leadership refuses the offer, he will drop it to $3300/day. Location Alma Training Facility (H13). Equipment *AK-74 *2x 5.45 mm *Kevlar Vest *1st Aid Kit *$140 *Russian RM22SF Vest (v1.13) Skills *Auto Weapons *Teaching v1.13 *Machinegunner (Auto Weapon expert) *Teaching Traits *Assertive v1.13 *Nonswimmer Quotes *"Lt. Conrad Gillitt. Please, don't ask for autograph." (introduction) *"You will look back on this day as being your wisest. The job you offer is of interest to me. However, the talents of man like Lt. Conrad Gillett are not without price." (recruit response) *"I am in position. What great task shall I undertake now?" (arrival on location) *"I am not surprised. I train towards perfection!" (skill increase) *"Obviously I did not train them." (close miss) *"It is nothing. I train people to do this." (gore) Relationships Likes * Igmus "Iggy" Palkov * Stephen Rothman Liked by * None Dislikes * Tim "Numb" Sutton * Larry Roachburn (stoned) Disliked by * Victor "Monk" Kolesnikov Notes *As an auto weapons specialist with high marksmanship, good dexterity and decent agility, he means business and has good control over sustained streams of fire. In addition he also has one level of teaching, which makes him an good militia recruiter and an all-around excellent option for defending cities while you build up a force within them. *Even though Conrad starts with average leadership, he does have a level of teaching, high wisdom, and can be recruited as soon as the player meets him. So he'll quickly improve, making him a fine trainer. v1.13 *Now Conrad is a full machinegunner (auto weapons expert) and his teaching is of even higher value since it can only have one level. Definitely worth having in your team - if you can afford him. Category:Characters Category:Alma Category:Recruitable mercs in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:NPCs Category:Deidranna's Army